Dumbledore's Army
by Elliot Pole
Summary: All of the D.A. members are dead, except Dennis Creevy. He plans to commit suicide by jumping off a roof. Will he?


Dumbledore's Army

**Dumbledore's Army**

The old man stood on the roof ledge, ready to jump off. A cat was heard mewing in the street. In three minutes it would be run over by a car. Then it would be eaten by a cheetah on the run. After that, the term "fast food" disappeared from existence. But our tale concerns the man, not the cat.

He was a forlorn soul, who had come here to die. There had been many times during his life when he had attempted to cause his own death, even begging someone to perform the Killing Curse on him. Yet here he was, alive and healthy. However, today would be the day.

His name was Denis Creevy. He was the last remaining member of the old Dumbledore's Army. Cho Chang Corner had died just a month prior. Her great-granddaughter was trying to woo Harry Potter's great-grandson at Hogwarts at the very moment Denis stood on the roof. Cho's dying wish was that one of her descendants would marry one of Harry's.

Harry was killed by a Dark Wizard named Wellert Boowung in 2064. It was a sad affair; the entire Wizarding race mourned. But at least he had lived to his eighty-third year. That was something. He outlived his wife, and their three kids. Poor Albus caught spattergroit in his fourth year at Hogwarts; he never got to come of age. Lily's formerly buoyant spirit broke after that. She never married or even kissed a boy, as far as anyone knew. For the twelve years after Hogwarts prior to her death by a rattlesnake, she lived with a fellow Hufflepuff from her year, Bethany Illstride. There was some speculation about her being abnormal, but rumor was rife that her father had told her that his old mentor, Albus Dumbledore, had been in the same boat…

Harry's eldest son, James, didn't grieve much over the loss of his brother. James was already in a relationship with Kylie Lovegood. James' Uncle Ron sometimes teased him about liking a descendant of Xenophilus Lovegood, but James took no heed of this. Kylie _was _strange: she had refused to accept her father's surname when she was nine, and changed hers to match her mother's maiden one. But she was the only girl who could make James happy. So they married and produced Harry's only grandchildren.

Unhappily, James died when he was forty-four, after making dealings with an alchemist who thought he could fuse hippopotamuses with giraffes, making a creature with a long neck, a funny snout, oily skin, and one whose diet comprised only of leaves. However, what came out of the fusion material was a monster worse than a mad troll. It put both James and his friend to death.

Luna had lived to be seventy. Her daughter mourned her loss by donning black robes and refusing to participate in any attempts her friends made to console her. Losing her husband and her mother in the space of three years was really disheartening.

Hermione and Ron both died together, in each other's arms. They were fifty-six at the time, and they had had a row. Hermione was so angry at Ron that she went to Harry and made up a phony story about being in love with him all this time and only pretending to want Ron, because Harry's heart was set on Ginny. She begged and implored him to kiss her. "Just one kiss," she had said.

Ginny had already perished by this time. Teddy Lupin rarely came to visit his stepfather in those days; he was too busy with work and his wife, Victoire. In short, Harry was lonely.

But he didn't want to take Hermione from Ron. "Hermione, I'm sorry, but I can't."

"_Please!" _she entreated. "I feel my death is near, Harry. There's something called Death Throes, which only a wizard or a witch can feel. They know when it's close to their time to go. It doesn't work if you are within several seconds of perishing by a Killing Curse, of course. But natural death—you just know it's coming."

"But Hermione, you're young, not old! Especially by wizarding standards, as opposed to that of Muggles."

"Age doesn't really make a difference, Harry. Our kind just knows when it's time. I read about it in a book, _Dark Commas _by Wiehald Jeedung. But anyhow, won't you grant a dying woman her wish? Please?"

Harry considered for a moment. "Well, maybe just a peck…"

He kissed her on the lips for a brief couple of seconds, then tore away. He hadn't enjoyed a kiss so much since Ginny was alive.

Hermione thanked him, then left. He never saw her alive again.

She went home and asked Ron for his forgiveness. (She did not mention that she had kissed Harry.) After they were reconciled, they hugged their House-Elf and went out on the porch, holding hands. They talked half the night, falling asleep at three in the morning. They never woke up.

Harry weeped at their funeral. James was there, too, as well as Hugo and Rose, Ron and Hermione's children. Bill and Fleur, George Weasley, Viktor Krum, and Cormac McLaggen were also there. Harry's eyes popped when he saw the latter. "What on Earth are _you _doing here?" he asked Cormac.

"I dated her once."

"One night," Harry said. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Neither do you. You'd better watch out for Boowung's kid. One day he'll become the Aurors' biggest problem."

"Hah!" Harry laughed. "Boowung doesn't know a Dark object from a pogo stick! I'm sure he'll raise his son the same. There's nothing to fear in _that _department."

"Confident of yourself, eh? Well, you never snogged Hermione, and I have, so I think it's easy to tell who is the better man…at this funeral at any rate."

Harry smiled to himself. Cormac had no idea what he was talking about. In 2064, it was Cormac who had the last laugh, when Wellert Boowung put a Killing Curse on Harry.

Parvati Patil, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Neville Longbottom, and Justin Finch-Fletchley all died natural deaths. Lavender Brown was murdered by her husband Dudley Dursley. He hadn't meant to kill her. It was a full moon night, and she had been a wolf at that time. Dudley pulled out his shotgun and let a bullet fly. And while it is true that no ordinary bullet would've put to death a werewolf, in 2031 a new gun called the Axelphaster 4001 was created, which can kill magical creatures as well as non-magical ones.

This was the price Lavender paid for not telling her husband about her "condition." Harry, who had thought Lavender had confided this secret in Dudley, met him at King's Cross Station that year, where he picked up their daughter Madeleine. They talked briefly, and Dudley said that he had not seen his precious Lavender since the night he shot the wolf. He feared she had run out on him. Harry immediately figured out what had happened, but out of respect for his cousin, did not tell him the truth. A man like Dudley would kill himself if he had known what he had done.

Poor little Hannah Longbottom, formerly known as Hannah Abbott, perished of fright, when a snake crawled into the Leaky Cauldron. She was never on good terms with reptiles, and this serpent completely shocked her. She was sixty-four years old.

George Weasley had the insufferable luck to drown in a pool of firewhiskey, created by an old girlfriend who was angry that he married Alicia Spinnet.

Anthony Goldstein walked into a time warp and was without magic for seventeen days in the midst of the California Gold Rush of 1849. A miner slaughtered him on the seventeenth day and stole his gold.

Zacharius Smith rose to become the Minister of Magic and someone in the Department of Magical Paraphernalia and Whatnot poisoned him with a bottle of mead. On his desk when he died was a letter from an enemy in his Hogwarts days. The third sentence in the fourth paragraph ran, "Due to your myriad encounters with the illness known as 'Loser's Lurgy,' there is a thirty percent chance you will kick the bucket anytime soon." This person became a Healer after leaving Hogwarts.

So…Denis remained the only member of the D.A. to survive. And now, he was ready to make the plunge.


End file.
